


Morning Melody

by DeanAfterDark



Series: Our Little Family [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Mornings, Superfamily, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark





	Morning Melody

When Tony woke up Steve was still asleep so he just smiled and kissed his sleeping alpha on the lips. And then silently got out of bed and creeped out of the room and down the hall to Peter's nursery. Tony opened the door to the nursery and walked in and over to Peter's crib. Peter was awake lying on his back wriggling around and making cute baby noises. Tony smiled and bent down and picked Peter up out of his crib and kissed him on the forehead.

"Lets give you your breakfast and then were gonna go make daddy some breakfast" 

Once Tony was done giving Peter his breakfast the tow creeped slowly into the kitchen. Tony put Peter in his high chair and strapped him in. And then began going around the kitchen looking for the right materials and ingredients to make Steve's breakfast.

"Daddy likes coffee Petey so which coffee should I make him?? The expensive stuff from Thailand or the inexpensive but really good stuff from Brooklyn??"

Peter only started back in response 

"I think daddy will prefer the Brooklyn stuff"

Tony then pulled a bag of coffee called the Bowery Coffee Co out of the cupboard and placed it on the counter

"Now! Lets get to cooking!"

\-----

Steve was woken up by the delicious smell of someone's cooking floating through the penthouse. Steve smiled and stretched and then got out of bed and walked down the hall to the kitchen. As soon as Steve walked into the kitchen he saw Tony standing at the stove cooking. Steve smiled and then walked over to his omega and pulled him into an embrace and kissed him and then nuzzled his face into the crook of Tony's neck 

"Morning" Steve said lazily 

"Morning" Tony replied 

"What ya doing??"

"Making breakfast"

"You know how to cook??"

Tony stopped what he was doing and pushed himself slightly out of Steve's arms and turned and looked at him

"Steven Grant Rogers! I am a lot of things but a bad cook is not one of them!"

Steve could see he upset his omega so he pulled Tony back into his arms and started to kiss him again

"I'm so sweetie I didn't mean to offend you I just didn't know you knew how to cook"

"It's ok and yeah it's something my mother and Jarvis taught me how to do"

"Well it smells delicious! What is it??"

"Bacon, eggs, toast, pancakes, orange juice, and coffee"

"Mmmm! That sounds good!"

"Good! I'm glad you think so! Now! go sit your alpha butt down and talk to your son while I finish breakfast!"

"Alright"

Steve kisses Tony and then lest go of him and then walks over to Peter and takes him out of his highchair and sits down with him at the table and talks to him and kisses him until Tony comes with the food

"Alright! Bacon, eggs, toast, and pancakes" Tony says as he puts each plate down on the table 

"And some orange juice and coffee"

"What coffee is this?? That stuff from Thailand or Brooklyn"

Tony smiles and leans into Steve's face 

"Brooklyn baby"

Steve smiles and careful leans into Tony's face 

"Good!"

The two smile at each other and then kiss

The two stare at each other smiling for a bit before they both sit down in their respective chairs and start to dish out food onto their plates 

"So is Peter gonna sit on your lap while you eat?"

"Yes he is"

"Alrighty then"

The pair start to eat and then eat in absolute silence for awhile until Steve finally starts talking 

"Oh my god! Oh my god Tony! This is, This is delicious! This is so so delicious! This is just so good! My god! You really should cook more! Oh my god this is good!"

Tony can't help but laugh at his alpha's over enthusiasm but also can't help but feel proud that Steve likes no! loves his cooking 

Steve then starts ranting to Tony and Peter on how good Tony's cooking is and Tony well Tony just listens but after awhile he tunes Steve out 

THE END


End file.
